Gold and Silver
by Molten-Ashes
Summary: "Well? What are you waiting for? It was your stupid idea to play this game in the first place!"


Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers or Pokémon

Please R&R!

(Crack! and Pokémon! Yeah, I went there... -_-' Anyway... Hope you enjoy!)

* * *

><p>Jazz giddily skipped down the corridor, a large packet in his arms firmly hugged to his chest plates, a giant grin etched across his face.<p>

"Jazz, I need you to sign…" Prowl barely had time to acknowledge before his mate zoomed past him and into the Rec-Room "Jazz!" he rumbled annoyed as he had to turn back and poke his head into the Rec-Room where he spied Mirage and Jazz tearing the dull beige packaging to pieces in excitement, Sunstreaker and Sideswipe lounging on the couch in front of the TV watching them out of the corner of their optics.

"Oh, Sorry Prowler!" Jazz chirped as Mirage lofted one of two objects from the mysterious delivery and gave an un-noble like squeal of joy before promptly disappearing with his prize. "Mirage and I just got our Nintendo DS's back from the repair shop!"

"Ah" Prowl sighed rolling his optics in resignation, mentally preparing himself for more recharge-less nights when Jazz would yell at his DS screen and wake him from his much needed recharge, normally with acid pellet gun in servo. "Just remember that you two aren't literally supposed to stab the screen with the stylus. You only tap."

"We figured that out when Mirage stabbed his stylus right through his screen Prowl" Jazz deadpanned at the small lecture, before brightening "But we have a better, more DS friendly game for them anyway that we played in our spare time"

"Do enlighten me" Prowl muttered sarcastically as Jazz handed back his data-pad

"Pokémon Soul Silver and Heart Gold" Jazz smiled sub-spacing the enlarged game box for his mate to see "I reserved Pokémon Soul Silver, Mirage wanted Pokémon Heart Gold. He said the featured legendary is way more beautiful than the one on my box, but I disagree."

"Jazz, is this a game that will keep me awake at night?" Prowl asked shaking his helm, he really didn't want to know…

"Nope, it just has some cheesy, if not catchy music when you are walking around" the saboteur grinned giving his mate a two fingered salute before trotting back into the Rec-Room announcing to the Twins who also had mysteriously acquired the rectangular objects and had them open at the ready "Alright Twins, who wants to get trashed in a Pokémon battle?"

"Primus spare me" Prowl muttered stalking back down the corridor, data-pad and the required signature all but forgotten in his haste to vacate the Rec-Room doorway.

_**-Later That Night-**_

"Prowl, I had the weirdest dream!" Jazz said bolting upright from his recharge.

Prowl, clearly not impressed that his mate was up at 2am in the morning, rolled over onto his front from his side and dragged the thermal blanket over his flattened wings and helm "Go back to recharge Jazz or you're going on the couch for the next fortnight"

"But Prowl!" Jazz whined batting at his mate's covered helm "I had a really weird dream!"

"I'll play the part of loving, concerned bondmate later Jazz" Prowl grumbled snuggling into the berth even as Jazz dragged the thermal blanket off of him "Now let me recharge, Prime's being a pain in the aft about that full inventory list, plus the new human ambassadors are coming over at ten in the morning."

"But it was really weird Prowl, you were there!" Jazz persisted as his mate gave a sigh and rolled up into a sitting position with and exaggerated ex-vent of his intakes.

"Fine" Prowl sighed carefully arranging himself so that he was facing his Bondmate, his wings flopping behind him half off the berth. Jazz crooned and snuggled into his mates arms "What's this dream about?"

"Well you know that game I've been playing with Sides, Sunny, Mirage and Red Alert?" Jazz murmured into his mate's chest plates.

"Yes, that Pokémon thing" Prowl confirmed sleepily, subconsciously freaking out that Red Alert of all mechs played the game. "The one where you get a little monster in a ball and throw the ball at an opponent"

"No, you throw the the ball and the monster come out to fight the other monster that appears" Jazz corrected as the Praxian shrugged with a grumble muttering 'I don't really give a frag, just get on with it'.

"Well... you were a Pokémon and I was the trainer" Jazz blurted, his faceplate heating up with energon in a blush even as he said it.

"You're playing the game too much then" Prowl said as if he had revised the line, not having paid any attention to what his bondmate was saying.

"Prowl, I declared you were a fuzzy creature from my game in my dream" Jazz said shaking his mate's shoulder to reawaken him.

Prowl jerked back awake, his optics searing an icy blue "All right, all right" he sighed "I get it, it creeps you out."

"No I find it cute" the saboteur protested with a confused frown "I'm just creeped out because you aren't freaking out and hauling my aft down to Smokescreen's for a Processor Check"

"You're already pencilled in for tomorrow afternoon" Prowl said blandly with a shrug "Anyway since you're on a tangent you might as well tell me what type of… Pokémon thing I was"

"You were a Tyranitar" Jazz grinned cuddling into the SIC as the Praxian looked up the creature on the internet, getting ready for Prowl's imminent crash.

"You named me after a creature that goes on rampages and knocks down mountains?" the black and white officer said crisply after a moment's pause surprising Jazz when he failed to crash.

"Maps have to redrawn" Jazz nodded into Prowl's chest "I even hacked the game so the sprite has the same colouring as you"

"I want to be a Noctowl" Prowl said after scrolling through the list of available Pokémon in the game "It has a crest like a chevron and it can fly"

"I like Tyranitar-Prowl" the black and white TIC protested "Get your own game!"

Prowl scowled and flipped his mate back into his side of the berth before turning away "Goodnight Jazz"

"Prowl! I want Snuggles!" Jazz whined batting softly at a wing that was flopped back in tired resignation.

"You just had one" the SIC replied sharply "Now shush, I want some recharge before Prime gets his wires in a knot about that inventory list."

Suddenly a bang on the wall had both jumping in surprise "Would you shut up!" snapped Optimus' voice from next door "I'm in the middle of a battle with the Elite-Four here! I need to concentrate!"

Jazz snickered as more declarations echoed from across the hall, mainly from Ironhide shouting back to Optimus "Ha! You still on them? I beat them orns ago!"

"I hate you Primus" Prowl groaned grabbing the discarded thermal blanket and pulling it back over his doorwings and helm as more protests and 'pot meet kettle' declarations crisscrossed the halls "You're all fragging mad"

Jazz slyly grinned as he leaned over his mates covered helm "Would it make you feel better if I said the Ratchet in my game is a Chansey?"

_**-Well of Sparks—**_

"I do believe that I have just beaten you in a battle brother." Primus grinned as he held the stylus over the screen "Now trade me that Celebi you promised me"

Unicron scowled as he tapped away on his screen "Fine but I want that Miltank of yours" The dark God paused as his brother gave him a wide grin "well? What are you waiting for? It was your stupid idea to play this game in the first place!"


End file.
